Caught in the Crossfire: The Radio Rebellion
by MisstiqueRose
Summary: Evangeline-Jade Bloom (or just J-Angel for short) was completely happy at her old school; Kingdom High. Emphasis on WAS. Forced to move to a prestigious school known only as the Academy, Angel finds herself chucked in the middle of an all-out teenage war where the side you picked determines your entire life...And Angel is determined as hell not to. T at the moment, may change!


**Greetings my lovelies! It's MisstiqueRose with a special kind of story! But first, a backstory, on my story: **

**Now I know most of you won't care, but this morning I made a smoothie. In it I put raspberries, strawberries, blueberries (you know, the three berries that people usually put together); as well as mango (my favorite), peach syrup and passionfruit yogurt. And believe it or not, it tasted AWESOME! :D :D :D **

**Inspired (well not really, I've been thinking about this for quite some time, I think my smoothie just proved it to me) by what adding such variety and blending it together can achieve ****I've decided to write a massive (not just 'massive' but we're talking size of the ENTIRE CONTINENT OF ANTARCTICA massive!) AU highschool crossover story. **

**It will feature characters from: **

**- Blue Exorcist  
- Black Butler  
- Fruits Basket  
- Ouran High School Host Club (only the Host Club otherwise I'm going to have WAY too many characters!)**

**And later on: Beyblade, Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy! **

**And it's gunna be HUGE! **

**I know, I might be a _little_ over ambitious..**

**And, as we've established, I'm rather lazy. (Which you may have guessed due to my lack of updates :P) **

**So, in order to fill my MASSIVE story, I'm going to need some...**

**Wait for it...**

**OCS~!**

**Now understand that ALL OCS MUST AT LEAST ATTEMPT TO BE ORIGINAL. I do not want to read the same back-story four million times! **

**Give your character something... different! Whether it be the fact they hate to wear the colour orange or an obsession with My Little Pony, I don't care as long as it makes you stand out! **

**Now, please fill in this form - I will only be accepting around ten OC's for the moment! Later on I may add some more and I will create another chapter for such a thing, so keep an eye out! **

**I'll give you a brief synopsis of the story to come so you know what you're in for!**

Evangeline-Jade Bloom (or just J-Angel for short) was completely happy at her old school; Kingdom High. Running the school's radio station, 'Rebel Waves' with her friends Axel, Tyson, Hilary and her cousins, Ventus, Roxas and Max; and a prime member of a lot of the school's culture making her the go-to girl for all the inside info she was actually really happy with life. Emphasis on _was. _Forced to move to a prestigious school known only as the Academy, Angel finds herself chucked in the middle of an all-out teenage war where the side you picked determines your entire life...And Angel is determined as hell not to. _  
_

_There are six 'camps' - each of these focuses on a group of characters from one anime. They are as follows, you can pick **one**, or **two max**.  
If more than two people selects the same two camps, you will become your own camp known as a 'hybrid'._

_Camps are: Exorcists - who take religious classes, as well as Home Ec and Biology, led by Rin and Yukio Okumura. Generally welcoming and are loyal to their own and those who have ties to them.  
Sohma Clan - Entire family, who take martial arts, Home Ec as well as dressmaking (taught by one of their own - Ayame) led by Yuki and Kyo Sohma. Generally welcoming, but in the event of emergency family comes first.  
Host Club - six rich, well-to-do boys (and Haruhi) who take elegant classes like Ballroom Dancing (this school is so rich they have it here) and Latin. Welcoming...but for how long?  
Circus Members (these guys are from the Black Butler Manga - if you haven't read I will explain, eventually): They are derived from the Phantomhive camp and are still incredibly loyal to him, but just wanted to do their own thing. Take classes such as drama, music, circus performance. Welcoming of all, but often are rather possessive of their members...  
Phantomhive Camp: Consists of Ciel Phantomhive and all those who are connected to him. Run the school with an iron fist. To become a member of the Phantomhives you have to swear undying loyalty and abide by Ciel's rules. Not the most welcoming bunch, but due to the variety of people there will almost always be at least ONE of them in any class. _

_The final camp, known only as the Vague are the people who don't fit into any of those groups. This means they only take the basic classes as any other class is run by a camp. Unfortunately, I will only be accepting **four members - so get those entries in quick!**_

**Now for the OC Form [FILL IN ALL BOXES OR I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!]: **

**Name (Full Name): **

**Nicknames: **

**Age: **

**Height (you don't need to be specific, just a generalization will do):**

**Appearance (what do they look like): **

**Hobbies (what do they like to do; e.g. read, play a sport, paint etc.):**

**Camp (see above): **

**Likes (this can be anything they like, not just activities): **

**Dislikes: **

**Classes you'd like them to be in (c'mon most of you have been or understand what classes there are at school, you should know!):**

**Interesting factor (what makes your character unique):**

**Anything else you feel I should know:**

**NOW SEND ME YOUR OCS! Please note, if you want to send in OC's relating to the Beyblade/KH/FF aspect of this story - just wait a little while and I'll give a new chapter for it! :D :D :D **

**Can't wait to get started! Hope to hear from you soon! **

**~ MisstiqueRose**


End file.
